Berdua? Di Klinik?
by idesu19
Summary: Roy terluka parah karena melindungi Lyon. Untuk membalas budinya, Lyon pun bertekad untuk mengobati luka Roy. Akhirnya, Dr. Silva meninggalkan mereka berdua. Berdua. Di klinik. Waduh!


**Berdua? Di Klinik!?**

"Ckck, lihat dirimu... Berlumuran darah seperti itu." kata Dr. Silva sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya ia melihat orang yang duduk di depannya itu penuh luka dan berlumuran darah seperti habis dikeroyok massa.

Laki-laki yang duduk di depannya menyahut galak. "Jangan banyak ngomel, nenek tua! Cepat obati saja lukaku ini! Sakit niih!"

Mendengar teriakannya yang seperti bayi itu, Dr. Silva mendengus pelan. "Seandainya Dr. Murad disini, saya tidak perlu mendengar teriakanmu yang memekakkan telinga itu," katanya. "Untung saja sedang tidak ada pasien yang dirawat. Kalau ada, sudah saya tendang kamu dari tadi."

"Iya iya iya! Maafkan aku, Dr. Silvaku tercinta." ujar anak laki-laki itu penuh dengan nada mengejek. "Sekarang, bisakah kau mengobati lukaku?"

Lagi-lagi Dr. Silva menggeleng. Cukup sudah kesabaran dia menghadapi bocah yang sekarang tengah menatapnya dengan dengan kesal itu. Kalau bukan karena janjinya 25 tahun lalu untuk mengobati mereka yang membutuhkan sampai sembuh, ia sudah keluar dari klinik itu; meninggalkan Roy meraung-raung kesakitan dengan luka-lukanya.

Setelah memperhatikan luka Roy—tiga buah goresan yang melintang panjang di dadanya—dengan teliti, Dr. Silva mulai mengambil peralatan dan obat yang ia butuhkan untuk mengobati dan membalut luka tersebut.

Saat ingin membersihkan darah yang berlumuran di dada dan perut Roy dengan kain basah, seseorang mengetuk pintu klinik. "Dokter, bolehkah aku masuk?" tanya seseorang dari balik pintu.

Ya Tuhan! Roy kenal suara itu. Seketika jantungnya berdegup cepat.

"Lyon? Silahkan masuk," jawab Dr. Silva. Pintu klinik terbuka. Seorang gadis manis berjalan masuk dengan perlahan. "Permisi..."

Roy panik bukan kepalang! Secepat mungkin ia mengambil selimut putih dari kasur terdekat untuk membalut tubuhnya. Ia tidak mau tubuhnya yang penuh luka terekspos dan terlihat oleh... gadis yang ia sukai. Malu tahu!

"ASTAGA ROY!" _PLAK._

"Apaan sih, nenek tua!?" sahut Roy sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang dipentung dengan botol alkohol.

"ITU SELIMUT BUAT TIDUR BUKAN BUAT NGELAP DARAH!" teriak Dr. Silva macam orang kerasukan."EMANGNYA KAIN LAP APA!?"

Roy yang kebingungan pun melihat selimut yang ia tarik tadi. Selimut yang tadinya putih bersih kini penuh dengan bercak Roy kelabakan. Ia tampak tolol sekali.

"A—aduh, maap, dokter… A—aku tadi refleks narik. Nanti a—aku cuci deh," kata Roy terbata-bata.

Kalau adegan ini digambar dalam bentuk anime, akan tampak empat sudut 90 derajat bertebaran di kening Dr. Silva, begitu pula kepulan asap akan muncul dari kepalanya. Dr. Silva mengepal erat kedua tangannya."Seandainya saya masang _Fire rune_ di tangan saya, sudah saya bakar kamu dari tadi hingga jadi sate!"

"Ekhem…" seseorang berdehem pelan di balik punggung Dr. Silva.

Saking serunya perseteruan mereka, mereka lupa kalau di ruangan itu ada Lyon. Makin malu lah si Roy.

"Ah, ya, Lyon. Ada perlu apa kemari?" tanya Dr. Silva dengan nada seramah mungkin. Wajahnya tampak datar seperti biasa, tapi sekarang bibirnya agak melengkung ke bawah sedikit gara-gara masih terbawa emosi.

"Anu…Bolehkah aku mengobati luka Roy?" tanyanya pelan.

Roy nyaris terjungkang ke belakang. Hah? _Seriously_? Ia nggak salah dengar, 'kan?

"_Sweety_, jangan khawatir. Aku pasti bisa sembuh dengan cepat. Jadi, kamu nggak perlu mengotori tanganmu—" Belum sempat Roy menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Lyon memberikannya _death glare_, membuatnya kicep.

Dr. Silva kaget dengan permintaan Lyon yang tiba-tiba itu. "Kamu mau mengobati bocah ini?" _Saya sih ogah!_

Lyon mengangguk."Aku… ingin membalas budi…" jawabnya.

Roy kaget setengah mati. Refleks ia berdiri, namun, karena tubuhnya terluka parah, ia malah jadi kesakitan dan terhempas kembali ke kursi. "Lyon sayang, kau tidak perlu—" Lagi-lagi Lyon memberinya _death glare_. Roy kembali kicep.

"Kumohon, dokter," pinta Lyon sambil memperlihatkan _puppy eyes_.

Dr. Silva menatap Lyon. Setegar apapun dokter wanita itu, dia nggak akan tahan kalau melihat _puppy eyes_. Akhirnya, mau nggak mau Dr. Silva memperbolehkan Lyon mengobati Roy. Namun, ia hanya memperbolehkan Lyon membersihkan lukanya. Dr. Silva sendiri yang akan menjahit luka yang robek.

Setelah memberitahu tahap demi tahap cara membersihkan luka, Dr. Silva pergi keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Roy dan Lyon berdua.

Berdua saja.

Rasanya Roy ingin ngibrit keluar ruangan itu.

Lyon berjalan mendekati Roy dan duduk di depannya. Kedua lututnya dijadikan tumpuan. Jarak antara keduanya sangat dekat. Muka Roy merah padam.

Lyon membasahi kain dengan air dingin. Setelah memerasnya, ia mengusapkan kain itu ke luka Roy. Jantung Roy deg-degan nggak karuan, bagaikan drum yang dipukul berkali-kali.

Dia sangat menyukai gadis ini.

"...Sakit, nggak?" tanya Lyon.

"H—huh?" Tidak fokus karena deg-degan, Roy jadi tidak mendengarkan pertanyaan Lyon.

"Sakit, nggak?" ulang Lyon.

Saraf rasa sakit Roy baru berfungsi setelah ditanya Lyon untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ternyata sakitnya luar biasa! Dari tadi Roy tidak merasakan sakit karena ia fokus mengatasi jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. Walau sakit parah, Roy berusaha _cool_. "Ukh, sakit, sih. Tapi, kalau ada Lyon, rasa sakitnya jadi berkurang! Kheheh," jawabnya sambil terkekeh menahan rasa sakit.

Lyon tidak menanggapi jawaban Roy yang kekanak-kanakan itu. Seketika suasana menjadi hening dan _awkward_. Roy ingin mengajak Lyon ngobrol, tapi ia tidak menemukan bahan obrolan yang bagus. Ngobrolin tentang bagaimana enaknya masakan Retso? Basi. Ngegosipin Zerase si wanita tudung hitam penggerutu?...Ngegosip itu dosa.

Oh tidak, otaknya tidak bisa diajak untuk berfikir lagi! Ini semua karena jantungnya yang sialan itu. _Berhenti berdetak dooong!, _seru Roy dalam hati. Eh, tapi kalo jantungnya berhenti berdetak, nanti ia mati…

"Um, Roy…"

"Y—ya?"

"Kenapa tadi kamu menolongku?"

Roy memiringkan kepalanya; bingung. Lyon kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku seorang ksatria. Aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri," Ia kembali mengelap luka Roy. Roy meringis kesakitan.

"Me—memangnya salah, ya, kalau aku ingin melindungi orang yang aku sayang?–Aduh," Ia menyipitkan mata menahan rasa sakit.

Semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi Lyon. "Gara-gara menolongku, kamu jadi terluka parah gini…"

"Kamu tidak memperbolehkan aku menolongmu, sedangkan…" Alis Roy berkerut, "Kamu memperbolehkan Frey melakukan apapun yang dia mau, termasuk mengorbankan dirinya untuk menolongmu…" Ah, menyebut namanya saja sudah bikin kesal.

"Panggil dia Pangeran Frey!" seru Lyon, tak sengaja menekan kain basah yang ia pegang ke luka Roy.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!SAKIIITTTTTTTTTT!"

"Ah, ah, Roy maafkan aku!" Lyon buru-buru meniup-niup dan mengusap luka Roy dengan pelan, berharap rasa sakitnya bakal hilang.

"I—iya, nggak apa-apa. Uuff…" Keringat dingin mengucur dari keningnya. "Digituin beberapa… kali… pun…. Aku sanggup—asal sama Lyon… heheh," candanya lagi. Sebenarnya Roy ingin memberontak karena udah ngerasa kurang nyaman, tapi apa daya.

Lyon bungkam. Dia hanya berpikir untuk cepat-cepat menyelesaikan 'balas budi'nya. _Pangeran pasti mencariku kemana-mana_, pikir Lyon. Ia memang tidak bilang apa-apa ke Pangeran Frey saat ingin mengunjungi Roy di klinik. Sekarang, ia jadi makin cemas.

Lyon memindahkan tangan kanannya ke dada Roy; untuk mengelap lukanya yang bagian atas. Tak sengaja, tangannya menyentuh tepat di kulit yang melindungi jantung Roy. Detaknya yang tak beraturan sangat terasa. Darah Lyon seketika naik ke kepalanya, memberi semburat warna merah merona pada kedua pipinya.

"Heh, jadi kamu merasakannya, ya?" Roy menggaruk kepalanya canggung. "Detak jantungku…"

Lyon langsung memindahkan tangannya. Kini, mukanya merah padam, dan jantungnya juga ikut berpacu dengan cepat.

"Itulah yang kurasakan saat aku berada dekat denganmu…"

Sungguh, ia ingin keluar dari klinik itu sekarang juga.

Secepat kilat ia membersihkan sisa darah yang tersisa. Kemudian, Lyon menuangkan beberapa tetes alkohol ke kain yang baru. Gerakannya bagai orang yang salah tingkah.

"O—oke, Roy, tahan sedikitya…" ujar Lyon pelan. Roy mengangguk pasrah. _Oh, it's going to be hurts like hell._

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! SAKIIITTTTTTT!"

"Tahan sedikit, Roy!"

"NGGAK! NGGAK MAUUUU!"

Roy mulai memberontak dan bergulat dengan tangan Lyon yang berusaha menyentuh lukanya.

"N—nanti kalo nggak dikasih alkohol, lukanya bakal terinfeksi!"

"Pokoknya nggak mau! Lyon nggak ngerasain, sih, sakitnya gimana!"

Sekarang, mereka seperti orang yang sedang bersahut-sahutan di hutan.

"Enak saja! Aku udah sering ngerasain gimana sakitnya pas lukaku dikasih alkohol! Sakitnya cumin bentar aja kook!"

Dengan usaha keras, Lyon berhasil menyentuhkan kain beralkoholnya ke luka Roy. "STOPPPP!" jerit Roy brutal. Kedua tangannya memegang tangan Lyon—menahannya agar berhenti melakukan hal yang menyakitkan setengah mati itu.

Tapi, Lyon juga tidak mau kalah. Dengan kekuatan yang luar biasa, ia mendorong tangannya agar bisa menyentuh luka Roy sekali lagi. "Sedikit lagi…!" Akhirnya, Lyon berhasil mengusap kain tersebut ke luka Roy. Namun, karena terlalu kuat mendorong…

_BRUK!_

"AAAWWW!"

"Aduuh!"

Mereka berdua jatuh ke lantai. Dengan posisi yang sangat amat _awkward_. Roy yang tengah bertelanjang dada telentang, diapit oleh Lyon di atas tubuhnya.

"Ada apa ini!?" Seseorang mendobrak pintu klinik. Rupanya itu Pangeran Frey. Mukanya clingak-clinguk mencari asal suara benda jatuh tersebut. Tiba-tiba, kedua matanya jatuh pada dua sosok manusia yang tengah terkunci dengan posisi yang tidak menguntungkan di lantai.

Pangeran Frey mendekati mereka dengan perlahan.

"Lyon!" serunya saat mengetahui bahwa sosok tersebut adalah _bodyguard_nya. "Astaga! Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Pangeran Frey membantu Lyon berdiri.

"Aku… Aku tidak apa-apa, Pangeran," jawab Lyon sambil tersenyum lemah.

"Syukurlah…" Pangeran Frey menghela nafas lega. "Kamu kemana saja selama ini? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana!"

"Maafkan aku, Pangeran. Aku…"

"Aku kira kamu—ah! Pokoknya, jangan pernah membuatku khawatir seperti itu lagi, ya," Pangeran Frey tersenyum.

"Pangeran…"

"Hei, kalian berdua! Aku butuh bantuan disini!" sahut Roy jengkel. Asem juga mereka, mengabaikan Roy yang tergeletak kesakitan di lantai.

"Roy! Astaga, maafkan aku!" Pangeran Frey dan Lyon membantu Roy berdiri dan membantunya berjalan ke sebuah kasur. Roy pun duduk di pinggirnya sambil mengerang kesakitan.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kalian bisa jatuh seperti itu?" tanya Pangeran Frey khawatir.

"Bukan apa-apa." jawab Lyon. Mendengar jawaban Lyon yang terkesan ketus, Roy hanya bisa terdiam. Ya, ini semua salahnya. Bukan salah Lyon. Wajar saja kalau Lyon menjadi kesal. "Urusanku disini telah selesai."

"Begitu? Kebetulan, aku membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk suatu hal," ujar Pangeran Frey. "Temui aku di luar klinik, ya,"

Lyon mengangguk. "Baik, Pangeran. Aku akan segera ke sana."

Sebelum berjalan keluar klinik, Pangeran Frey menoleh ke arah Roy yang sedang bete. "Oh ya, Roy,"

"Hm?"

Pangeran Frey tersenyum. "Semoga kamu cepat sembuh."

"_Yeah, thanks_." jawab Roy sekenanya. Pangeran Frey pun berjalan ke luar klinik.

Setelah Pangeran Frey tidak terlihat lagi, Lyon menatap Roy dan berkata, "Roy, aku berterima kasih atas segala usahamu untuk melindungiku. Aku… bersungguh-sungguh," lalu ia menundukkan kepala. Tubuhnya bergetar. "Tapi, kumohon… Berhentilah. Jangan lakukan hal yang sia-sia… Sekeras apapun kamu berusaha, aku… Maafkan aku, Roy."

Dibalik poninya, Roy tersenyum kecil. "Oh ya, untuk sementara, tolong tutup lukamu itu dengan kain basah yang baru. Aku akan memanggil Dr. Silva," kata Lyon pelan. "… Sampai jumpa." Ia segera bergegas meninggalkan Roy. Sendiri.

Roy terkekeh. Perlahan, ia tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga air matanya keluar. Di keadaan seperti itu, ia tampak seperti orang gila. Namun, perlahan juga, air mata itu mulai menetes.

"Ah, patah hati lagi, deh…"

-end-


End file.
